Bad Penny
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Episode tag for season 2, episode 7, Broken Hearted. Momma Brody comes for dinner when the case is over.


"My moms in town for business, she arrives tomorrow." Looking up from her phone screen to the man currently sat with her feet in his lap.

"What time does she get in? You should pick her up, welcome her to our city." Seeing her smile as she caught the reference to their city.

"Why does a visit from my mother fill me with so much dread?" Lying her head against the cushion behind her head and closing her eyes.

"She's your mom, that's her job. Yet ask Laurel and it's the other way around apparently." Looking up at the picture of his daughter on the wall.

She opened her eyes and followed his gaze to the picture on the wall of the three of them together the last time Laurel had visited. He was stood in between them, his arms around them both. He was beaming with joy having both his girls as he called them with him. It was a beautiful picture, that was why she had a copy of it up on her wall.

"So, you going to meet her?" Turning back to face her as she sighed.

"I'll text her and tell her I'll meet her. At least she can get the complaining out the way before she meets you, hopefully." Picking her phone up and sending a message to her mother.

"Right, since you have an early meeting and I have the bar to see to we should head to bed." Squeezing her feet before pushing them off his lap.

Even though she huffed, she did stand up and follow him through to bed. She had to meet her Mom and she wasn't going to be late.

The case wasn't easy on any of them, yet she wasn't sure which one of the team had come off worse after PinZ0 had died. Patton took the death of the young computer whiz kid hard, retreating to the hospital room the young boy had stayed in. She knew their boss had tried to talk to him but had left the man to work through his issues. Now she was sat with a crappy paper cup filled with something that was supposedly coffee, staring out the window overlooking the hospital parking lot. She could sense her mother's presence to her side, even if she couldn't see her. She had no idea what to say to her mother so she stayed quiet, watched the lights of the city dancing in the distance. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she turned from the window and saw who had come in the small side room.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching up and placing her right hand over his on her shoulder.

He didn't answer her, just looked over at the other Brody woman sat in the room before turning back to her. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand gently before he removed it from her shoulder so she could move away from him.

"Mom, you need a lift? We can drop you at your hotel on the way home." Crouching down in front of her mother as she spoke.

"I'm okay dear, I'll get a car. You go home, I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Looking down at her daughter crouched on the floor in front of her.

"Mom, let's not argue okay. We'll drop you off, we have to pass your hotel on the way home." Trying again to get her mother to agree to be dropped off.

Dwayne stood back and watched the exchange between mother and daughter. He had seen many a conversation between Linda and their daughter, yet none seemed as strained as this one. Maybe if he stepped in it might help, he would just have to deal with the fall out later if Merri wasn't happy.

"Mrs Brody, it'll be no trouble to drop you off." Walking in front of the elder Brody and offering his hand to the younger one.

Merri took his hand and stood up, holding her own hand to her mother.

"Mom." She said quietly, watching her mother look between her hand then up at her face.

Olivia took Merri's hand, Feeling Merri squeeze it gently as reassurance. She stood up and looked at her daughter before looking at the man stood holding Merri's hand. They both looked worn and tired like they hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while. She supposed they didn't get much rest doing they work they did, she had seen first hand how many hours her daughter had spent working over the last few days. As she went to let go of Merri's hand she found Merri holding it a little tighter making sure she couldn't let go. She hadn't held her daughter's hand she was a little girl, and even though it did feel a little odd it also felt right. Walking through the hospital to the parking lot she stayed quiet, the past few days catching up with her. By the time they reached the car she could feel her emotions building yet she wasn't going to break yet, that wasn't how Olivia Brody worked. Merri held the door open for her as she climbed into the back of the car, closing it when she was seated. She sat back and closed her eyes for a second, drawing on her inner reserves to make it through. When she heard the other car doors open and close she sat up, she didn't want anyone to see how much she was really affected by PinZ0 death.

When they arrived outside the hotel her mother was stopping at she got out the car and stood to wait for her mother to get out the car. She noticed that Dwayne stayed in the car, discreetly looking everywhere but at where the two women who were stood on the sidewalk. As she stood facing her mother she had no idea what to say. No matter hard her mother tried to hide how upset she was she wasn't doing a great job of it. Instead of trying to talk to her she did the only things she could think of to break the awkwardness between. Stepping up to her she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. She felt her mother stiffen at the sudden embrace before slowly sliding her arms around her daughters back and returning the gesture. As Merri drew back a little her mother looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you. It's been too long since we spent any time together. Can we do lunch, or dinner tomorrow? Or the next day if you're busy." Glancing at the man currently trying to be inconspicuous in the car.

"How about we all have dinner tomorrow night. Gives us time to wrap up all the paperwork, and I can introduce you to Dwayne properly, not just as my boss." Turning to the car and smiling as she saw him looking the opposite way.

"I'd like that, thank you." Stepping back and out the embrace.

Merri stood and watched her mother walk into the hotel, turning as she reached the door.

"Call if you need me before. We'll pick you at six otherwise." Raising her hand in the air to wave at her mother as she nodded her head and waved back.

Merri stood for a few more minutes after her mother had disappeared out of sight. She wasn't sure why but she did. When she turned back to the car she opened the door and climbed in, looking over at Dwayne.

"Everything okay?" He asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I've invited her dinner tomorrow night, is that okay?" Asking even when she knew it would be.

"Of course. I get to wine and dine two Brody women, what more could I ask for." Taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

She didn't reply just nodded as he let go of her hand and started the car. That night she tossed and turned most of the night, sleep eluding her yet again. When she did sleep she was woken up by nightmares and cold sweats. In the end, she gave up lying in bed. If she wasn't careful she would wake the sleeping man beside her and that wasn't fair. She retreated to the couch which is where he found her dozing when he got up, a blanket half tucked around her as the sun started to bathe the walls in orange. He knew since the pictures had started to arrive her Insomnia had returned tenfold. No matter what he said or did, it didn't seem to help in the long run. There were nights like the one she had just had where she hardly slept at all, or there were nights where she would curl up so tight to him he couldn't move, and if he did she was there with him. He did like her curled up against him, even if it was to stave off the nightmares, at least he knew she slept those nights. He didn't wake her, just tucked her in a little more and went to make coffee and breakfast. He had considered making hers, but instead made his own and came to sit opposite her in the lounge as he ate, just so he could keep an eye on her. He had just about finished eating when she started to stir, her eyelids moving rapidly against whatever she was seeing in her dreams. He put his cup and plate down and moved over to sit beside her, gently wrapping her in his arms without rousing her too much.

"Shhh baby, I got ya. You're safe, it's gonna be okay." Kissing her forehead as she seemed to settle in his arms.

He sat and held her, felt as she became more aware and alert as she woke up. She didn't try to move away but cuddled deeper into his embrace.

"Thank you." She mumbled against his neck as she kissed his shoulder.

"Bad night?" He asked as his hand stroked up and down her back.

"Mhhh, not my best that's for sure." Moving back a little so she could look up at him.

"Ouch, glad it's just paperwork today. You know I love you, but you look like crap." Running a thumb under one of her eyes across the dark semicircle.

"My mom will notice. I'm going to get some stick for this, and so will you, you know that right?" Closing her eyes as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure if I can charm one Brody woman I can charm another, right?" His voice giving away how unsure he sounded.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be able to win her over." Leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"You want me to make you breakfast while you get ready?" Returning the kiss as he held her face to him.

"Please, this could take some time." Yawning as she kissed him again.

He just laughed as she shuffled out his arms and stood up, staying seated until she walked out the room. When he heard the shower switch on he stood up, gathering up his plate and cup and went into the kitchen for more coffee and to make Merri's breakfast. When she appeared thirty-five minutes later he had just placed the toast on the plate to join the bacon, eggs, sausage and mug of coffee sat on the table. She smiled at seeing the breakfast, she knew he wouldn't just do toast or a bagel. As she ate he asked questions about what to cook for dinner, he wanted to make it special since it was his first official meeting with her mom. Merri being helpful said anything he cooked would be amazing so just do whatever he wanted. He would have to think of something on his own. When Merri finished her breakfast she grabbed her bag from behind the door and they headed into work, arriving just as Sonja walked through the gates. Sonja never mentioned the fact they had arrived in the same car, just said hello and headed for her desk. When Chris walked in five minutes late he found Sonja at her desk, Merri at her desk, and their boss in the kitchen making coffee.

"Mornin all," he called out as he dropped his bag on the floor beside his desk.

Merri called out a cheery good morning whereas Sonja just looked across at him then back at her computer. Merri had a feeling she was missing something going on between her friends but they could say the same about her and their boss. When a yellow coffee mug appeared in her field of vision she reached out for it, her fingers brushing against the person passing her the mug. Taking the mug she watched as he walked away, depositing mugs with Chris and Sonja before taking his own to his desk. As he sat down he looked across at her and smiled, he could see she was tired but she would hold her own today, more so if it was just paperwork.

By lunchtime she was flagging, he could see she was losing focus, her concentration drifting. When he made lunch he saw she wasn't that hungry, picking at the sandwich rather than eating it. After Chris and Sonja had returned to their desks he cleared the dishes away and sat beside her.

"You want to go take a nap?" Seeing her push the half-eaten sandwich away as he spoke.

"Is it that obvious?" Leaning towards him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Only to me." Kissing her hair. "Head upstairs, beds still made, if you need me I'll come up." He suggested as she closed her eyes.

"What you going to tell the others?" Yawning as she seems to sag against him.

"Headache, insomnia, both." Reaching for her hand as he felt her lean into him a little more.

"Okay, but not for long okay. Don't want to sleep for long, if I sleep at all." Sitting up and stretching out her arms.

He watched her walk slowly across the courtyard, climb the metal steps and push open the door that led through to his old room. He still had some bits and pieces up there, his bed being one of them. He kept it for days when they pulled all-nighters, or they just needed a quick recharge. When the door closed behind her he walked back through carrying his coffee and sat his desk. He saw Chris look across at the empty desk then at him.

"She's headed up for a nap. She didn't sleep much last night, insomnias kicked in again." Answering the question he knew Chris was going to ask.

Chris just nodded his head and went back to typing his report. He didn't ask him how he knew any of this information, just took it at face value. If he knew something was going on between himself and Merri he didn't push it. The same as he didn't try pushing whatever was going on with Chris and Sonja. Glancing at his watch he got back to work, typing up the reports and after-action interviews, he'd done. When he next looked at his watch he saw three hours had passed and Merri hadn't come down. Filing the finished reports away he saw Chris and Sonja doing the same.

"When you're done gets yourself away, nothing left to do." Calling out as he headed towards the kitchen and out into the courtyard.

Chris and Sonja didn't need telling twice and there was a mad dash to see who was done first. As he entered his old room he did it as quietly as possible, remembering every creaking floorboard as he walked towards the bed. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping woman lying on the bed, the patchwork cover crumpled as she held it more as a comfort blanket. Kneeling on the bed he reached out and flicked the hair off her face. What he wouldn't give to lay down beside her and snuggle with her, holding her as she slept. Yet he knew if he didn't wake her she would not only be mad at him they would be late for dinner plans with her mother.

"Hey, babe." Stroking his fingers across her face as she started to twitch. "Time to wake up." Seeing her pulling the cover over her face as she tried to ignore him. "If you don't move now we'll be late for your mom." Hearing her grown at the mentioned of her mother.

"Fine, but only because you mentioned my mom. What time is it?" Uncovering her head as she blinked the sleep out her eyes.

"It's nearly five o'clock, I need to get home and start cooking while you go pick your mom up." Seeing her finally sit up and stretch out like a cat.

"Great, I look like I slept in my clothes. Come on, I'll need to get washed and changed before I face my mom." Standing up and looking down at the bed with a longing look.

He didn't need to reply, he knew for some reason she slept better when she was in the office, tucked up in his old bed, preferably with him in it.

"Go down and get your stuff, I'll be down soon, just going to grab a few bits." Watching her walk away to the door.

When she was gone, he straightened the covers out, taking the patchwork cover off and folding it up. Placing the cover in a bag he added a few other items of clothing on top and then headed out the door to find Merri. She was putting her coat on when he walked through the kitchen switching the lights off. He joined her at the door and locked up before they headed for the car together. When they arrived at Merri's place he grabbed the bag out the back and headed for the kitchen. He stowed the bag and started to look through the cupboards, pulling out ingredients for dinner. Merri had headed straight for the bedroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. When he was done preparing the dinner and it was simmering he laid the table and made his way through the house, picking up the clothes Merri had discarded on the way. Dumping them in the laundry hamper he heard the shower running so went and got a clean t-shirt out the wardrobe so he could get a quick wash when she came out. Taking off his dirty shirt it joined the pile in the hamper. He was just about to knock on the bathroom door when he heard the shower switch off and movement inside. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. The steam hit him and so did the smell of strawberries and vanilla. She was stood in front of the mirror drying her hair, a towel wrapped around her body. She was beautiful, it took all his effort to not step up behind her and kiss her senseless. He leaned against the wall and watched as she got dried, turning to face him as she threw the wet towels on the floor.

"You're killing me here, you have to pick your mother up in twenty minutes." Not being able to restrain himself any longer as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her naked hips.

He didn't waste any time leaning into kissing her, her back impacting with the wall as his hands roamed over her skin. Soon he was nearly as naked as she was, their bodies blending together as they both sought their release. As he held her flush against him ten minutes later he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, he didn't want to let go, and neither did she. He was just about to point out that they needed to get ready when they heard a phone buzzing in the bedroom. It was only then Merri stepped away to see who was phoning.

"Hey Mom, was just about to call to say." But was stopped short by mother interrupting her.

"Do you answer your front door? It's not that warm out here. I've already knocked a couple of times." Her mom said as Merri just looked at Dwayne.

"I'll be down in a second, I've just got out the shower." Hanging the phone up and throwing it on the bed.

"Mom is outside, she wants to be in. Does she have some issues with me driving her anywhere?" Picking up her clean underwear off the bed and starting to put it on.

"I'll let her in, finish getting ready." Kissing her cheek as he fastened his belt and left the bedroom.

It wasn't until he was pulling the door open and the cold air hit his chest did he remember he didn't have a shirt on. This was going to be interesting.

"Mrs Brody, sorry to keep you waiting. We've not been in long. Take a seat, Merri will be out in a second. I'll just go, emmm, finishing getting ready." Watching as Olivia Brody looked him up and down.

"You could have told me." He sulked as he walked into the bedroom.

"I take it my mother didn't appreciate your body as much as I do. What did you do with her?" Slipping her shoes on as she laughed at the look on Dwayne's face.

"She's in the lounge, I'll get washed and ready then finish dinner. I'll get you back, you know that right." Seeing her stick her tongue out at him as she left the bedroom.

He stripped off his clothes and headed for the shower, Merri could deal with her mother.

"Hey mom, you want a drink?" Stepping into the lounge and seeing her mother looking at the pictures scattered around the walls.

"Sure dear, did you enjoy your shower?" Olivia asked her daughter as she gave her that knowing look.

"Yes I did, I had just got out when you rang. I was about to phone you to say I would be late picking you up, but I can see you didn't want to ride with me again." Calling out from the kitchen as she poured out the wine.

When she walked back in the lounge her mom was sat on the couch looking at the open photo album on the table. She didn't say anything, just sat beside her and passed her the wine glass. Taking a sip of her wine Merri watched her mother look at the images of herself and Emily when they were younger. The number of times she had looked at the pictures she knew which ones were next, and she prepared herself for the comments. Sure enough, when she turned the page she saw her mother look at the images of when she was engaged to James and Emily was with Daniel. She saw her mom take a drink of the wine then look at her.

"You were both so happy then." Smiling as she ran her finger over the image of her daughters.

"We were. Things change though, I'm happy here, I have friends, a family, Dwayne." Looking at the picture of her and James in the album.

Little did either of them know Dwayne was stood in the doorway watching the women talk. He couldn't help smile when Merri said she had friends and family here. It had taken a while but she accepted the extended family she had in the team. He left them to talk as he headed into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Is this what you want dear, this job, here, with these people?" Looking around the room at the pictures of her daughter and her new friends and teammates.

"Yes mom, this is where I belong. It's the first place I've been able to put the past behind me, to move on, find people who believe in me for what I can do now, not what I've done in the past." Answering as honestly as she could.

"If that's what you want then I'm happy for you. And this boss of yours, does he make you happy?" Looking at the picture on the unit of her daughter and Dwayne from Christmas.

"I love him, mom. He makes me happy, knows me nearly as much as James did, knows when I need space, yet knows when to keep me close." Smiling as she heard him whistle in the kitchen.

"So can I expect grandchildren soon then? If you think I believe the whole shower story dear then you forget your father and I were young once." Seeing her daughter turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Mom, please. My job just isn't suited to kids, you know that. It's not like we've even discussed it anyway. So, what happened with dad and the diet?" Trying to change the subject away from herself.

"Doesn't he have a daughter already? It must have worked at least once with him." Her mother not giving up on the subject.

"I can't believe you just went there." Shaking her head at how forward her mother was being. "If we ever decide to go there I'll let you know, promise." Taking a big drink of her wine.

As if he sensed she needed saving from her mother Dwayne entered the room.

"Dinner is ready ladies." Looking at the two women sat on the couch.

Merri bolted towards him, more than grateful for his appearance. She smiled as he took her hand as she stopped beside him, waiting for her mom to follow them to the kitchen. Dwayne held the chair out for Olivia to sit, then did the same for Merri. Once they were both seated he served them dinner, smiling as he saw look at her plate. Pouring out more wine for them all he took a seat next to Merri with his own plate. He waited until both women had started to eat before he started, he wanted to make sure they were both happy. The silence was getting awkward after five minutes so Dwayne being the piece maker stepped in.

"How long are you stopping in our beautiful city, Mrs Brody?" Squeezing Merri's hand under the table.

"Please, call me Olivia. Two more days, then heading home for a couple of weeks. This is very nice Agent Pride, Meredith was right about your cooking." Taking another bite of her food.

"Thank you, and it's just Dwyane when we aren't at work." Seeing Merri duck her head as she thought of the other names they called each other while not at work.

Once the ice was broken Dwayne managed to carry the conversation from there, mostly talking about food, music, and his love of the city. When dinner was finished he pulled out the cheesecake knowing how much Merri loved his homemade cheesecake. As he served both women they smiled knowing he had made a good choice for dessert. Somehow the conversation was steered back to family and children, Dwayne mostly boasting about Laurel.

"So Dwayne, I know my daughter doesn't have an immediate interest in having children, but what about you, have you considered having more?" Watching his face as she asked him.

"When my ex-wife and I had Laurel I always wanted more, yet she was happy with just the one. I love kids, and I love you daughter, but the decision is here's. If she wants kids then I'm sure we'll discuss it at the right time." Being as diplomatic as he could knowing how uncomfortable Merri was on the subject of kids. "Tell me about Merri when she was little." Feeling Merri dig her nails into his leg.

He saw a smile cross Olivia's face at the mention of a young Meredith, yet it was tinged with sadness as she thought of Emily, the daughter who was cruelly snatched away from them all.

"Meredith was a beautiful baby, they both were. Merri was the quiet one, Emily always taking centre stage. Growing up they were no different, calls from school were always about Emily dragging Merri into some sort of trouble. They were so different in what they liked as well. Emily was the musician, played the piano, tried a few other instruments growing up. Merri here was the one playing soccer, getting into the thick of it doing some sport or another. When they both got engaged I was so happy, they both seemed so happy with the men they had chosen. Then Emily was killed and here we are eight years later." The sadness evident in her voice.

Merri got up from the table and walked around to sit beside her mother. She reached out and took her hand, smiling sadly as she looked at her mom.

"Mom, remember what I said at the airport. I'll find out the truth, I won't let it rest." Seeing her mother lock eyes with her.

"I know you will, but don't lose yourself in this again. It's not what she would want." Hoping her daughter understood what she meant.

"I won't, I have people who will make sure of that." Looking across at Dwayne as she spoke.

"It's late, I should go. I have meetings tomorrow about what we do now." Olivia said as she stood up and letting go of Merri's hand.

"I'll drive." Merri offered as she looked at her mom.

"I can call a cab," Olivia suggested.

"Mom, just accept the lift or I'll think you don't trust my driving or something." Picking her keys up from the counter and turning back to her mom.

"Thank you for dinner, Dwayne. I hope we can do it again. You'll have to come visit one day, drag my daughter back home with you." Olivia suggested as she slipped her coat on.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Dwayne smiled as he walked Merri and her mother to the door.

Olivia stepped away as Merri reached up and kissed Dwayne, giving her daughter some privacy. She walked to the car and turned to see Merri and Dwayne stood on the step, his hand wrapped hers as they kissed. When they pulled away Merri started to walk towards the car, their hands pulling apart as the distance grew between them. Merri opened the car and climbed in Olivia sitting in the passenger seat. He watched as the car drove off, turning to go back inside when the car disappeared from sight. He made fresh coffee and did the last of the tidying up before heading outside to sit on the decking. He hadn't been sat five minutes when he was joined by Loretta.

"How did it go?" She asked as she sat opposite him.

"Good, I think. Other than she wants grandkids and caught us both off guard when she arrived, it went well." Seeing Loretta chuckle at how his evening had gone.

"I bet the kid's conversation went down well with Merri. What did you say?" Knowing how Dwayne felt about kids.

"I told the truth. Said I loved kids, but I love Merri as well. It's up to her what she wants to do in regards to that." Drinking his coffee as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"Speaking of Merri," Loretta said as she inclined her head towards the house.

A minute later Merri joined them on the decking, coffee cup in hand. She sat beside Dwayne leaning against him as she sighed.

"That good?" Loretta asked.

"That woman knows how to get my back up. She won't let the grandchildren thing go. Even mentioned it again on the way home. Since I'm all she has you know." The hurt in her voice obvious.

"I'll leave you to talk, I'll see you both tomorrow," Loretta said as she stood up.

"Thanks, Loretta," Dwayne replied as he wrapped his arm around Merri's shoulder.

When it was just the two of them he pulled Merri closer and kissed her temple.

"I don't think your mom means to hurt you, she's just being, well, a mom." Trying to think of the right thing to say.

"She's right though. If I don't have kids then that's it. I suppose I've always known that. Just hearing it from her made it more real." Not being able to stop the tear that ran down her face.

"Hey, it's your decision. I'll support you whatever you decide. Even if you decide you don't want kids we can have some fun not making any." Wiping the tear from her cheek.

"There is that. I can get behind having fun not making any." Moving to sit on his lap as she kissed him.

Several minutes later she broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private. We can still be charged with public indecency." Wriggling in his lap to emphasise his point.

"Inside now, let's see about not making babies." Picking her up bridal style and carrying her in the house. "I have something for you, thought it might look better here and be more useful." Placing her on the bed and going to get the bag he had brought in.

Putting the bag on the bed he unzipped it and pulled out the patchwork cover from his bed, placing it folded up on the bed until he removed the bag.

"Maybe this will help you sleep better." Picking the up the cover and shaking it out over the bed.

Merri smiled as she was covered over, the smell of Dwayne invading her senses. She got out bed and got undressed quickly, crawling back into bed and hiding under the blanket. This was definitely one of his better ideas.

The next two days were taken up by a case, which they had difficulty solving before her mother was due to depart. She did stop by the office before leaving though, making sure she told Merri she should come home soon, and bring Dwayne with her. Merri agreed as long as she left the whole grandkids conversation alone. Olivia just kissed her daughter's cheek and left, smiling at Dwayne as she departed. Oh boy, they were definitely in trouble if they ever visited home.


End file.
